


Pretty

by nhamjoons



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Fluff, Homosexuality, Innocence, Like, M/M, literally THEY ARE SO INNOCENT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 07:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11100270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhamjoons/pseuds/nhamjoons
Summary: Chanyeol wants to know how a kiss feels like. He drags Kyungsoo into it, being his best friend and all. They're, like, 8 anyway.





	Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> THEY ARE 8 YEARS OLD.
> 
> THIS IS CUTE OK,, DON'T CORRUPT THIS FIC THIS IS PURE !!! INNOCENCE !!!!!! i wrote this at 2am I HAVE NEVER WRITTEN FLUFF BEFORE goodbye and this hasn't been revised like at all lol enjoy fuckers goodbye again~

 “Are you _sure_ it’s okay we’re doing this?” Kyungsoo splashes his feet on the lake, kicking on the water, feeling it wrap his skin like silk. He sits on the edge of the earth, just underneath the wooden bridge with Chanyeol, hiding them from the sun. Chanyeol sits behind Kyungsoo and wraps his arms around his stomach.

“I see it _all_ the time.” Chanyeol rolls his eyes. “Our babysitter watches stuff like this all the time. Boys and girls kiss on TV and they act like friends right after, and talk like friends like _we_ do.”

“But those are boys and girls.” Kyungsoo mutters. He crosses his arms and continues splashing his feet on the water. “ _I’m_ not a girl. _You’re_ not a girl. The adults say we have pretty faces but that doesn’t make us _girls_.”

“ _Sooooooo_ ,” Chanyeol says. “How different is it if one of us isn’t a girl? We both have mouths and lips and tongues aaaaanyway.”

“They use _tongues_?” Kyungsoo says ‘tongues’ with revulsion, sticking his tongue out of disgust. “That’s _disgusting._ Ugh, _you’re_ disgusting, Yeol.”

“It’s disgusting when they use tongues, especially when they—YOU’RE DISTRACTING ME,” Chanyeol grabs Kyungsoo by the shoulders and shakes him, as if to jiggle—or annoy—a ‘yes’ out of him. “ _Soooooooooo_ , come ooooon.”

“That’s annoying, Yeol.” Kyungsoo looks behind him. “Fine, it’s not different if one of us isn’t a girl. But do you really think we should _kiss?_ ”

“I see the other moms kiss each other all the time, and _they’re_ not married. They even call each other things like ‘honey’ and stuff. _They’re_ best friends, _we’re_ best friends. _They’re_ all girls, _we’re_ both boys.” Chanyeol bites Kyungsoo’s shoulder. “I just want to tryyyy.”

“Just on the cheeks though, just pretend they’re my lips. And we _are_ best friends...” Kyungsoo says lowly.

Chanyeol lights up and shakes Kyungsoo by the shoulders again. He stands up and pulls Kyungsoo up with his hands, mud forms on his wet feet when they touch the ground. “You made my feet all _muddy_ , Yeol.” Kyungsoo crosses his arms again. “You really _are_ disgusting. You’re annoying too.”

It’s like Chanyeol hadn’t heard what Kyungsoo had just said. “I knew you’d do it for me, Soo.” Chanyeol wraps his arms around Kyungsoo, the smaller boy’s face squishing against Chanyeol’s body.

 

“Yeol, you’re—,” Kyungsoo tries to speak, his cheeks pressed together by Chanyeol’s embrace. “I’m—,”

“I just _knew_ you would.” Chanyeol tightens his hug on the smaller boy. “You’re the best, Soo.”

“CHANYEOL,” Kyungsoo tries to push Chanyeol away by shoving against his stomach, but his arms were always shorter, and Chanyeol has always been stronger. They’re the same age, but Chanyeol has always looked older. He always beat Kyungsoo at games of tag, always beating Kyungsoo at games of skipping stones on water. He always beat Kyungsoo at the games of hide and seek with the other neighbourhood kids.

Kyungsoo had always been better than Chanyeol at other games like chess, snakes & ladders, board games and the like.

Differences aside, they would always work as a pair whenever they had the chance. They could spend all afternoon playing hide and seek with their friends, but it would always be the two of them never getting tired of each other while the other kids had already gone home, both of them setting rematches until the less stubborn of them finally admits defeat. 

Chanyeol let Kyungsoo tag him whenever Kyungsoo was ‘it’ and unable to tag anyone out himself. Chanyeol tags out any other kid for him. Similarly, Kyungsoo would sometimes surrender a strong chess piece from his side so Chanyeol would feel like he was winning. Kyungsoo would let Chanyeol eliminate a piece from his side, whether it be a soldier, horse or a queen piece, even though Chanyeol’s moves were all wrong.

“So, what do we do now?” Chanyeol says with a bright smile.

Kyungsoo sighs. “I think you’re supposed to hold me like this,” Kyungsoo puts both of Chanyeol’s hands on his face. “And I’m supposed to hold you like this.” He places his hands on Chanyeol’s arms.

Chanyeol squeezes Kyungsoo’s chees together. “This is weird.”

“I told you so.” It was his turn to shake Chanyeol by the arms.

“That’s annoying, Soo.” Chanyeol imitates the tone Kyungsoo had used on him mere minutes ago. “You’re disgusting.”

“Didn’t you just do that to me earlie—,”

Chanyeol presses his lips against Kyungsoo’s right cheek. One second. Two.

Neither of them speak until Chanyeol laughs and plays with Kyungsoo’s cheeks like clay. “Thanks, Soo.” He squeezes, presses, stretches and plays with Kyungsoo’s face even more. “You really _are_ pretty, especially up close, like my goldfish.”

“You too, Yeol.” Kyungsoo says.

Chanyeol giggles, picking up a stone from one of the many scattered just by the small shore of the lake. “I’m sure I can skip the rock more than you this time.” Kyungsoo picks up a rock of his own, throws it to the lake, and it skips across the water 6 times.

 

Chanyeol carries Kyungsoo’s wet socks and muddy shoes home, barefoot. Kyungsoo wears Chanyeol’s shoes home, even though they’re two sizes too big. They walk home together; what were best friends and neighbours for, right?

**Author's Note:**

> wow i want to die


End file.
